Life's a Beach
}} Life's a Beach is the 14th episode of Season 2, and was remade as the fifteenth episode for Season 7 under the title Oggy's Beach Club. Plot This episode is about a hurricane on the Animville but it reveals a sun ray in Oggy's Home. Oggy is having fun on his swimming pool. Jack is watching Oggy in the swimming pool, but he has other ideas, he decided to bring billions of people in Oggy's yard to make more money. When a splash hits Oggy, the view shows that the people had suffused the backyard, even as the pool. Oggy, after going to Jack, goes back into his lounge, but Man and Woman owned it. Oggy, frustrated, tries to tear their ticket in to pieces. However, Man rips off Oggy's nose. Frustrated, he kicked them into the pool. Man chases him, until Oggy ends up out of the house and struck by lightning, and ends up on the mud. In the next part he was at the right corner. But suddenly a balloon-like kid is next to him. He want to play catch; but it ended up with a duck-like big macho man beating him. The next part when he went inside, Bob was taking a picture for him. But, it ended up beating him. Then he saw Jack selling drinks Oggy tries to take a soda can But Jack selfishly ran upend snatched dit out his hand and demanded that he pay, Oggy Understandiibly refuse as the fridge was HIS fridge NOT Jack's fridge. For the second, he got beaten by Jack. Again it ended up beating him, he saw a soda dispenser. He kicked the dispenser but it ended up with a lot of painful beatings from a policeman. This is Oggy's last straw, Jack has gone way too far! Thus, he needs help from Joey and the cockroach crew to help scare and dissatisfy billion people. First up, Joey scares a man who is showering by biting his armpit. Secondly, Dee Dee scared the others including Man and Woman, by hiding in a pizza that Jack has just taken out from the oven then dancing with the pizza around him like a tutu to scare there rets of the pizzaria the hide so it docent look like nothing happened. Finally, Marky scared the old woman away from hiding in sunscreen, and so did the other people. All the people were angry that Jack has cockroaches infested on Oggy's yard. Jack attempts to explain that there is some sort of mistake, but ends up being brutally beaten by the people who get their refund. After Jack got beaten up, he is totally penniless and the dark clouds cover the sun ray. Jack wants Oggy's house but for Jack, it costs $10,000. Because he doesn't have enough money, Oggy tells Jack to scram and lightning struck over him in the process as his punishment. As Jack was running away to the city, he was repeatedly struck by the lightning. Oggy was happy to have his house and yard back to normal again and he and the cockroach crew making fun of him. Episode ends. Trivia When Oggy asked Jack by saying to pay 10000 dollars by writing it on the door. He wrote it wrong, He wrote 10000$ But he should have wrote $10000. Gallery Life's a Beach 1.png|In original version human wants to spread with shampoo oil. Life's a Beach 2.png Dee Dee pizza.jpg|Dee Dee pranks the man and woman. Oggy rites US$10000 on the door in episode Life's a beach..png Oggy's Beach Club 1.png|In revised version human wants to spread with shampoo oil. Oggy's Beach Club 2.png Oggy's Beach Club 3.png Oggy's Beach Club 4.png Video References es:La Vida es una Playa Category:Episodes from season 2 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)